Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique of an interaction history management device. The present invention claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-043918 filed on Mar. 6, 2014, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for the designated states where incorporation by reference of literature is allowed.
Related Art
JP 2004-179914 A (Patent Document 1) is a related art of the technical field. This publication discloses that “A communication terminal device includes a history storage unit for storing a dispatched or received telephone number or E-mail address as history information and storing one or more pieces of information related to the history information as additional information of the history information, and has a history display function for displaying the history information and the additional information thereof and a call-history function that uses the history information. The communication terminal device includes an operation unit, an address book storage unit configured to store plural pieces of registration information that includes, as a registration content, at least one of a telephone number and an E-mail address and name information, and a control means configured to, when the operation unit executes a predetermined operation of selecting and deleting registration information, delete the selected registration information from the address book storage unit and delete the history information and/or additional information thereof that correspond to at least one of the registration contents included in the registration information.”